El Elixir de la Belleza Eterna
by Cris Snape
Summary: Cuando Draco Malfoy recibe la invitación para asistir a la boda de su amiga Pansy, decide que necesita dar un vuelco a su vida y madurar. Para el II Fest de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black
1. Cuando Draco decidió ser un empresario d

**EL ELIXIR DE LA ETERNA BELLEZA**

 **Por Cris Snape**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling._

 _Esta historia participa en el_ _ **"II Fest de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

 _Mi prompt es el siguiente:_

 _ **AK#006: En el que Draco intenta montar un negocio y acaba metido en líos, como siempre.**_

 _En cuanto lo leí supe que podía ser muy divertido escribir a Draco metido en follones de los gordos, así que aquí estoy. Eso sí, advierto que no suelo trabajar con los Malfoy demasiado a menudo. A lo mejor los notáis raros, yo que sé._

* * *

 **1**

 **Cuando Draco decidió ser un empresario de éxito**

—¡Potter! ¡Quítame esa jodida luz de los ojos!

Vale. A lo mejor no es la mejor forma de afrontar la situación pero Draco está cabreado. Muy cabreado. De hecho, no recuerda haber estado tan cabreado desde que Gregory Goyle le rompió su caballito de madera encantado, cuando ambos tenían unos seis años. No le extraña que Potter gruña justo antes de apartar la varita de su cara.

—No te consiento esa clase de vocabulario.

—¿Qué eres tú? ¿Mi puñetero profesor de buenos modales?

Definitivamente no se está comportando de la forma más inteligente posible, pero en los últimos tiempos le han venido ocurriendo un montón de cosas que bien podría calificarse como mierdas desastrosas y necesita desahogarse. Muchísimo.

—No, Malfoy. Soy el auror encargado de interrogarte, así que muestra más respeto.

—¿Y si no, qué?

Eso. ¿Qué puede hacerle? ¿Enviarlo a Azkaban? ¡Por los calzones de Bargota! Acaba de estar en sitios muchísimo peores. Posiblemente tenga pesadillas el resto de su vida.

—Te lavaré la boca con jabón.

La amenaza de Potter le sorprende. Su sonrisa torcida le asusta una pizca. Habla muy en serio.

—Sabes que puedo hacerlo y cabe la posibilidad de que me apetezca. Así pues, ¿harás el favor de comportarte?

Draco aprieta los labios y contiene la respiración durante varios segundos. Supone que calmarse no debe resultar tan difícil después de todo. Por una vez Potter no es el culpable de sus desgracias, así que no tiene por qué desquitarse con él. Hace que sus dientes rechinen y asiente de mala gana.

—Mejor así —Potter toma asiento frente a él y conjura una jarra de agua y un vaso de cristal. Después de llenarlo, se lo tiende—. Bebe.

—Si le has puesto _veritaserum…_

—¡Por el amor de Dios! Deja de ser un idiota.

A lo mejor Potter no está teniendo un día mejor que el suyo. A lo mejor también está muy cabreado y al borde de su paciencia, pero reconocer ese hecho no convierte a Draco en un imbécil. Está dispuesto a colaborar con los aurores sin necesidad de que utilicen estratagemas en su contra. Así va a decírselo a Potter cuando éste se bebe el agua que le estaba ofreciendo.

—¿Ves? No tiene nada.

Draco piensa que de todas formas debería asegurarse. Y sólo por eso deja que la lengua se le dispare.

—Dime, Potter. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le echaste un polvo a tu mujer?

Al principio sólo pone esa cara de tonto que ya le caracterizó durante sus años de estudiante. Después, Potter se pone rojo como la grana y aprieta los puños hasta que los dedos se le ponen blancos. Por la cabeza se le deben estar pasando ideas bastante feas pero consigue contener su enfado. En honor a la verdad, Draco debe reconocer que tiene mucho más aguante que en Hogwarts.

—La próxima vez que te pases de la raya, dejaré que otro lleve el interrogatorio.

Draco piensa en retarle a que lo haga, aunque eso hubiera sido de lo más estúpido puesto que él mismo solicitó entrevistarse con Potter. En realidad no sabe por qué lo hizo. A lo mejor porque en las últimas semanas se han hecho más amigos de lo que está dispuesto a reconocer.

—Vale —Alza las manos para demostrar que no quiere seguir ocasionando problemas—. Me beberé tu agua y dejaré de decir palabrotas. ¿Contento?

Potter asiente. Draco siente un gran alivio cuando puede saciar su sed y poco a poco se encuentra más tranquilo. Aunque sabe que se ha metido en un buen lío, ya no ve el horizonte tan negro como antes.

—¿Estás mejor? —inquiere Potter después del segundo vaso de agua—. Si te encuentras mal puedo hacer que te vea un medimago.

—No necesito un pu…—Draco se interrumpe. Nada de palabras mal sonantes—. Estoy bien.

—Han estado a punto de matarte. No creo que estés del todo bien.

¡Oh, sí! El secuestro y posterior intento de asesinato. Un asunto feo.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—Pues a mí me parece que si estás aquí es precisamente para hablar sobre ello.

Draco suspira nuevamente. El cabreo empieza a desaparecer, aunque eso no es del todo bueno porque supone empezar a ser consciente de lo que ha estado ocurriendo. ¡Merlín! ¿Cómo ha podido salir todo tan rematadamente mal?

—Prefiero dejarlo para más tarde —murmulla de mala gana. En ese momento se siente un pelín vulnerable, lo cual lo lleva directo a los peores años de su vida—. Supongo que lo mejor es empezar por el principio.

Potter le sonríe y parece desear darle una palmadita en el hombro o algo así. Draco no quiere que le toque bajo ningún concepto. Ya está resultando demasiado duro asumir que ese idiota le ha sonreído como si pretendiera ser amable. Potter conjuró una _vuelapluma_ y un largo pergamino y le hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Cuando quieras.

Draco intenta ordenar sus pensamientos. Son demasiadas cosas y espera poder relatar una historia coherente y nada confusa. No le resultará fácil porque en ese momento se siente muy perdido, aunque el principio es simple.

—Todo empezó por culpa de Pansy Parkinson —Se detiene un instante y carraspea—. Supongo que lo correcto sería decir Pansy Greengrass.

Potter asiente. A lo mejor no es el brujo con más vida social de Inglaterra, pero todo el mundo sabe que Pansy y el señor Greengrass contrajeron matrimonio dos meses atrás. Incluso aquellos que odian los cotilleos han hablado sobre la hija del mortífago casada con el hombre que más seguidores del Señor Tenebroso ha enviado a Azkaban.

—¿Está relacionada con el tráfico de pociones prohibidas?

—En absoluto —Draco habla antes de que ese zopenco empiece a sacar conclusiones precipitadas—. Pero si la boda de Pansy no hubiera tenido lugar, yo nunca hubiera tenido esa conversación con mi madre y por ende no habría decidido sentar cabeza.

Potter alza las cejas. Draco sabe bien lo que está pensando. Que ya tienen casi treinta años y que a esa edad uno ya debería saber qué hacer con su vida. No es el primero que opina así, incluyendo a sus propios padres. Incluso Draco debe darles la razón pero tampoco es culpable de estar totalmente perdido y sin motivaciones.

—A lo mejor no es la única responsable —Draco se encoge de hombros—. Últimamente a todos mis amigos les ha dado por hacer cosas supuestamente dignas de admiración. Por ejemplo, Theodore Nott. ¿Te acuerdas de él?

Potter asiente antes de hablar.

—Trabaja en el Departamento de Misterios. Suelo cruzármelo en el ascensor por las tardes.

—Pues resulta que hace poco lo ascendieron —Y en el fondo la noticia le alegró—. No puede contarle a nadie qué es lo que hace exactamente porque ya sabes que los inefables siempre andan metidos en cosas muy secretas —Draco tuerce el gesto y sonríe con maldad—. Hasta es posible que a estas alturas haya salvado el mundo media docena de veces, aunque no vaya presumiendo por ahí.

Potter entorna los ojos, signo inequívoco de ha captado la indirecta. Draco se arrepiente un poco por haber sido tan infantil y espera que ese idiota no encuentre una excusa para marcharse. Por fortuna, se queda donde está.

—Y luego está Blaise, que ya va por la tercera esposa. A veces creo que quiere batir el récord de su madre, aunque no lo tendrá nada fácil —La buena mujer se había casado diez veces. Los aurores deberían tenerlo en cuenta—. Millicent ha empezado a trabajar en esa galería de arte y Tracey y su Gryffindor se han comprado una casa en Hogsmeade. Hasta tú tienes tu tercer mocoso, Potter. ¿Y qué hago yo?

Es una pregunta retórica. Le molesta que Potter no se dé cuenta.

—Eso digo yo, Malfoy. ¿Qué haces tú?

Nada. No le gusta tener que reconocerlo pero no hace nada. En un principio había pensado en tomarse un par de años sabáticos para recuperarse de los horrores de la guerra, pero el tiempo fue pasando y pasando y ahí está él, con su vida hecha un caos.

—Pensé que había encontrado algo interesante, Potter. Ahora me doy cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba.

* * *

Draco vertió el contenido del caldero en los pequeños viales de cristal. Una vez más obtuvo catorce dosis exactas de la poción antiarrugas y se sintió muy satisfecho con su trabajo. Consciente de que tanto a su madre como a su tía les alegraría recibir sus respectivos mejunjes, se dirigió a los jardines con paso firme y seguro.

Tía Andrómeda acostumbraba a pasar mucho tiempo en la mansión, sobre todo desde que el pequeño Teddy empezó a ir a Hogwarts. Las hermanas Black se reconciliaron después de la guerra y habían dedicado los últimos años a recuperar el tiempo perdido.

A Draco le gustaba la tía Andrómeda. Durante su infancia nadie habló sobre ella en buenos términos, pero después de la guerra todo se volvió muy diferente. La tía no resultó ser la mujer estúpida y traicionera que siempre se había imaginado, si no una persona de gran fortaleza y astucia. Toda una Slytherin.

Las hermanas Black tenían bastantes cosas en común, una de las cuales resultó ser su gusto por verse hermosas siempre y bajo cualquier circunstancia. De hecho, tras la reconciliación limaron asperezas gracias a los vestidos de madame Malkin y las sesiones de belleza en cierto establecimiento de Hogsmeade.

En algún momento Draco empezó a elaborar aquellas pociones para su uso exclusivo. Estaba bastante seguro de que fue poco después de que Teddy cumpliera cinco años, tras una fiesta que se tornó más salvaje de lo razonable para una celebración infantil. Desde entonces, el joven brujo solía pasar mucho tiempo en el laboratorio de Malfoy Manor, matando el tiempo entre calderos a falta de algo mejor que hacer.

Draco encontró a su madre y a su tía en el solárium, tomando el té y charlando sobre los últimos acontecimientos sociales. Parecían dos damas superficiales y sin seso, aunque claramente eran mucho más. Se aproximó a ellas sin hacer ruido y dejó los viales junto al platillo de galletas de mantequilla.

—¡Draco! —Su madre le reprendió sin demasiado entusiasmo—. No dejes las pociones al lado de la merienda.

—¿Y dónde se supone que debo ponerlas?

—En mi tocador, por supuesto.

—¿Y las de la tía?

Su madre había alzado la barbilla mientras contenía una sonrisita. Su tía extendió una mano y se hizo con su mercancía.

—En mi bolso estarán bien —dicho eso, le sonrió con cariño—. Gracias, Draco.

—Es un placer. ¿Puedo acompañaros?

No esperó respuesta. Se acomodó en uno de los butacones de mimbre y se sirvió una taza de té con mucho azúcar.

—¿Alguna novedad en el mundo mágico? —inquirió mientras se zampaba media galleta de un bocado.

—Draco, querido. ¿Y tus modales?

Pese al nuevo reproche, su madre no parecía en absoluto preocupada. Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Estamos en familia, madre. ¿Pretendes que use cuchillo y tenedor para la merienda?

Narcissa Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco y ocultó la sonrisa tras una taza de té. Andrómeda retomo la conversación mientras les observaba con expresión divertida. Draco sabía que ella también intentaba inculcar modales a Teddy, pero el niño había resultado ser un poco asilvestrado. Debía ser su sangre Lupin.

—Ya sabes que la boda de tu amiga Pansy es la comidilla actualmente. No ha ocurrido nada lo suficientemente llamativo como para destronarla como reina del escándalo.

Draco soltó un resoplido de risa. No le extrañaba nada que la gente murmurara sobre su futuro matrimonio con el señor Greengrass. Después de todo, era treinta años mayor que ella y había enviado a prisión a su propio padre. La cuestión era que estaban genuinamente enamorados. Lo sabía de buena tinta porque durante muchos meses fue el paño de lágrimas de aquella chiflada.

—Pobre Pansy —Se lamentó su madre.

—No la compadezcas tanto. Está encantada con la situación.

—¿Pese a las insinuaciones maliciosas?

—Gracias a las insinuaciones maliciosas, de hecho.

Andrómeda fue la primera en reírse. Y eso que no conocía a Pansy en absoluto. A su vieja amiga le encantaba llamar la atención. Siempre decía que lo importante era que hablaran sobre uno mismo, aunque fuese en malos términos.

—Pansy nunca ha tenido dos dedos de frente —comentó Narcissa—. Su pobre madre intentó meterla en vereda muchas veces pero posee un carácter demasiado indómito.

—Te doy la razón en parte, mamá —Draco le dio un afectuoso apretón en el brazo—. Sin embargo, lo que está pasando ahora no es culpa suya. Ya sabéis que no se puede luchar contra los sentimientos.

Narcissa y Andrómeda se miraron. Era inevitable estar de acuerdo con él. Después de todo, Andrómeda había dejado de lado a su familia para irse con un _sangresucia_ y Narcissa seguía visitando semanalmente a Lucius en Azkaban, tan enamorada de él como el primer día.

—Yo no termino de entender qué ha visto en él —Andrómeda cambió ligeramente su postura puesto que el sol comenzaba a darle en los ojos—. Lawrence Greengrass siempre fue un tanto…

—Insulso —Su hermana terminó la frase—. La verdad es que me extrañó un poco que se casara la primera vez.

—Y que fuera capaz de tener hijos.

—Sí —Narcissa sonrió con malicia—. Es un hombre tan frío y desapasionado que fue inevitable que corriera el rumor de que no tenía nada entre las piernas.

Draco abrió mucho los ojos, fingiendo una sorpresa que no era tal ya que en los últimos tiempos había escuchado muchas historias similares a aquella.

—¡Madre!

—No iras a escandalizarte por eso ¿verdad, querido? —La bruja le palmeó una pierna—. Esperemos que Pansy no tenga ninguna queja en ese sentido.

—Pobre —Andrómeda soltó una risita—. Es tan joven aún…

Draco las miró de hito en hito y parpadeó.

—Me sorprende que no os hayáis envenenado al mordeos vuestra propia lengua. ¡Y a vuestra edad!

Las mujeres empezaron a reírse al mismo tiempo. Desde la reconciliación acostumbraban a bromear bastante a menudo, tal vez ansiosas por borrar todos los recuerdos dolorosos que la separación trajo consigo.

—Hablemos en serio —Y efectivamente Narcissa compuso una expresión más digna—. ¿Al final has encontrado pareja para asistir a la celebración?

—Pues no. Una vez más seré el soltero más deseado de la noche —Draco cogió otra galleta. La verdad era que tenía mucha hambre—. Confío en poder abandonar la fiesta con alguna compañía interesante.

Draco guiñó un ojo. Su madre arrugó el entrecejo y se dispuso a ponerse realmente seria. Demasiado seria. Tan seria que el joven se arrepintió de su último comentario al adivinar lo que vendría a continuación.

—¿No has pensado en buscar una pareja que te dure más de una noche, hijo?

—¿Por qué? Eso no trae más que quebraderos de cabeza y yo no necesito ninguno, muchas gracias.

—¿Y qué me dices de tus deberes como heredero de la familia Malfoy?

Sí. Ese definitivamente era un asunto serio, el único por el que alguna vez habían llegado a discutir.

—Astoria sigue dispuesta a casarse conmigo de ser necesario, lo cual convertiría a Pansy en mi suegrastra y en la abuelastra de mis hijos. ¿No te parece maravilloso?

—No es momento para chanzas.

Lamentablemente. Era triste pensar que un segundo antes todo eran risas y buen rollo.

—No estoy diciendo que debas casarte mañana mismo, pero deberías replantearte qué quieres hacer con tu vida.

—En realidad lo tengo bastante claro.

Su madre entornó los ojos tanto que dio un poco de miedo.

—No hacerte responsable de absolutamente nada no es una opción, Draco. Lo sabes tan bien como yo.

Sí. Algún día tendría que hacer aquello que llevaba tanto tiempo posponiendo. Hasta ese momento su madre se había encargado con buen tino de los negocios familiares, pero tarde o temprano esa carga recaería sobre sus paliduchos hombros.

—Admito que tienes razón. Tal vez sería conveniente ocuparme del dinero y…

—Ni hablar —Su madre le interrumpió de forma categórica.

—Pero si acabas de decir que tengo que hacerme más responsable.

—Eso no significa que vaya a dejarte al mando de todo así como así.

Aunque a Lucius Malfoy siempre le encantó presumir de sus supuestamente innatas capacidades para los negocios, Draco sabía perfectamente que a su madre se le daban infinitamente mejor. De hecho, era bastante posible que ella lo hubiera manejado todo desde el principio del matrimonio, aunque fuese desde las sombras. Por ese motivo no le sorprendió de todo su aseveración.

—Ya veo.

Pese a su comportamiento de los últimos años, Draco no se consideraba estúpido. Ya en Hogwarts había ideado un sistema de apuestas de quidditch que le permitió ganar unos buenos galeones, así que no se consideraba nada tonto para las cosas del dinero. Entendía los reparos maternos pero en ese preciso instante decidió que iba a demostrar su valía. Y con creces.

—¿Y si pruebo cuáles son mis capacidades en el mundo de los negocios?

Andrómeda compuso un gesto un tanto incrédulo. Su madre le miró con interés.

—¿Cómo pretendes hacer tal cosa?

Draco carraspeó y dejó que su mente trabajara a toda velocidad. Sólo habló para ganar tiempo mientras se le ocurría algo más específico.

—Aquí y ahora me comprometo a fundar mi propia empresa y sacarla adelante en menos de seis meses.

—No me digas —Su madre estaba a punto de poner los ojos en blanco.

—Valiéndome únicamente de mi talento y esfuerzo, conseguiré estar en boca de todo el mundo mágico en un tiempo récord.

—Eso también puedes hacerlo si mantienes relaciones sexuales con un trol.

En esa ocasión, la tía Andrómeda no contuvo su carcajada. Draco tuvo que retener el aire en los pulmones porque no se había esperado semejante comentario.

—¡Mamá!

Y fue incapaz de protestar más o de decir nada coherente. Por fortuna, su madre decidió apiadarse de él y le acarició el dorso de la mano con cariño.

—Disculpa, Draco. Debes comprender que lo que dices resulta difícil de creer.

—Puede, pero sabes bien que siempre consigo lo que quiero.

Sí. Desde muy niño había sido bastante cabezota. Draco no era de los que se daban por vencido.

—¿De qué dices que será ese negocio tuyo?

Tomar esa decisión era el primer paso para conseguir el éxito. Debía optar por algo que le gustase y se le diera bien, tomar su mayor pasión y convertirla en una bonita fuente de galeones. No era fácil y sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que tenía la respuesta frente a sus ojos.

—Pociones, madre —Se levantó y le besó la frente—. Convertiré mis tratamientos de belleza en la sensación del mundo mágico.

* * *

 _Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo._

 _La verdad es que me costó un poco decidir qué tono dar a la historia. No quería hacer nada demasiado dramático y mi primera versión de Draco me salió un tanto… prematuramente maduro. No sé si he acertado o no al darle una vida un poco a lo Paris Hilton, pero la verdad es que estoy disfrutando mucho con la escritura, y eso es lo esencia._

 _¿Reviews?_


	2. Cuando Draco dio sus primeros pasos

**EL ELIXIR DE LA ETERNA BELLEZA**

 **Por Cris Snape**

 **SEPARADOR**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling._

 _Esta historia participa en el_ _ **"II Fest de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

* * *

 **2**

 **Cuando Draco dio sus primeros pasos**

Draco bufa. Ha transcurrido al menos un minuto desde que Potter se quedó callando y mirándole fijamente, tan alelado que quiere darle una colleja para ver si así se espabila. La _vuelapluma_ ya no está rasgando el pergamino y la situación empieza a ser realmente incómoda. ¿Tan difícil de entender es lo que le ha explicado?

—¿Qué pasó después?

¡Al fin! No es la pregunta más ingeniosa del mundo pero menos da una piedra.

—Hice lo que tiene que hacer todo aquel ciudadano honrado que quiere tener su propio negocio. Ir al Ministerio.

Potter asiente y vuelve a tomar notas. Tal vez siga sin ser el momento más adecuado para quejarse, pero Draco no puede resistirse. De hecho, le vendrá bien para liberar un poco más de frustración.

—Te aseguro que fue un auténtico aburrimiento. De hecho, cuando terminé todo el papeleo tuve claro que la burocracia es odiosa y que lo brujos más inútiles terminan trabajando como funcionarios.

Potter le lanza una mirada airada. Bueno, pues si se ha dado por aludido es su problema. Draco alza la nariz y le reta a llevarle la contraria. No estaría mal mantener un pequeño enfrentamiento verbal antes de pasar a los puntos más espinosos de su historia, pero Potter no pica el anzuelo y se comporta como si fuera un buen profesional

¡Ja!

—He tenido acceso a toda la documentación que presentaste, Malfoy. Estaba todo en orden.

—¿Y eso te sorprende?

Potter suspira, se incorpora un poco y se cruza de brazos.

—Los aurores no nos ocupamos de asuntos fiscales. Si has timado de alguna manera a la Hacienda Mágica, es tu problema. A no ser que utilizaras magia negra para ello, obviamente.

—Entonces, ¿te sorprende o no?

Sí. Nuevamente tensando la cuerda. Está claro que a Draco Malfoy le gusta vivir al límite. Sabe que está siendo bastante tonto pero necesita templar sus nervios antes de continuar.

—Si me sorprende o no, no viene al caso —Potter hace una breve pausa y se comporta como si hubiera decidido retomar las riendas de la conversación. Es un interrogatorio, después de todo. Se supone que allí manda él—. ¿Cuándo empezaste a hacer negocios con Justin Finch-Fletchley?

Draco retiene el aire en los pulmones. Ya está hecho. Ahora es cuando llega la parte complicada.

—Tres semanas después de fundar mi empresa.

Respuestas cortas y directas. Nada de adornar los acontecimientos. Utilizar monosílabos siempre que se pueda.

—¿Qué tipo de relación comercial se estableció entre vosotros?

—Necesitaba a alguien que me ayudara a colocar mis productos en el mercado internacional.

Harry asiente y empieza a buscar una información en los pergaminos que tiene sobre la mesa.

—Tu poción se llama "El Elixir de la Belleza Eterna" —Alza la vista y le mira con aire burlón—. ¿No te parece un poco presuntuoso?

—Sólo dices eso porque nunca lo has probado —Draco se envara, dispuesto a defender su brebaje sobre todas las cosas—. A lo mejor hay cosas que no salieron como yo esperaba, pero mi poción es realmente buena y por eso empezó todo este lío.

Harry vuelve a asentir y otra vez está serio y con cara de tonto. Mejor así.

—La verdad es que ni yo mismo esperaba un éxito tan abrumador. La voz se corrió tan deprisa que en sólo diez días recibí centenares de pedidos. Hasta tuve que contratar un ayudante.

Potter vuelve a buscar entre los pergaminos. A Draco le resulta un tanto incomprensible que sea capaz de organizarse entre tanto desorden.

—Richard Robson.

—Acababa de salir de Hogwarts. Sacó excelentes notas en Pociones y necesitaba dinero, así que lo contraté de forma temporal. Es un poco bobo, pero no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasó después.

—Las excelencias de tu elixir también llegaron Europa, ¿verdad?

—A Francia, para ser más exactos. La esposa del jefe del Departamento de Relaciones Internacionales me compró tónico para el cabello justo antes de acudir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de una de sus amistades parisinas. Por lo visto, habló en buenos términos de mi trabajo y pronto recibí encargos de París —Draco se encoge de hombros, recordando lo abrumado y orgulloso que se sintió entonces—. Después de eso, todo el mundo quería mis productos.

Potter vuelve a asentir y hace un gesto como invitándole a seguir hablando.

—Reconozco que me sentía un poco desconcertado por la rapidez con la que sucedió todo, pero eso no impidió que empezara a tomar decisiones. Busqué un local en el que establecer un laboratorio de pociones más grande y con el personal necesario y como es evidente, planifiqué mi expansión al extranjero.

Potter carraspea, descruza los brazos y le mira de forma extraña. Tal vez le resulte difícil de creer que la empresa de Malfoy creciera tanto en tan poco tiempo, pero no puede culparle. Ni siquiera él ha terminado de asumirlo aún.

—Fue Ernie Macmillan quien me puso en contacto con Justin —Y en mala hora, joder—. Te acuerdas de él, ¿verdad? Iba a nuestro curso en Hogwarts. El Hufflepuff más presumido de la historia.

—Claro que sé quién es —Harry hace una breve pausa—. ¿Tiene algo que ver con los negocios de Justin?

—No que yo sepa. Ese cretino se pasa todo el día hablando sobre su maravilloso trabajado en el Ministerio y buscando la forma de medrar en la sociedad mágica —Draco tuerce el gesto, nuevamente burlón—. Como si alguien quisiera tenerlo cerca, por Merlín. Es un hombre de lo más aburrido, te lo puedo asegurar.

Draco está dispuesto a criticarle un poco más porque Macmillan le resulta odioso, pero Potter no se lo permite.

—Dices que te puso en contacto con Justin.

—Así es. Por lo visto se hicieron amigos en Hogwarts y aún son capaces de aguantarse mutuamente —Draco se encoge de hombros, incapaz de entender la situación—. Me encontré a Macmillan durante una merienda en la mansión de los Rookwood y mostró interés por mi éxito. Mencioné que estaba buscando a alguien que me ayudara con las exportaciones y él me habló de los negocios de la familia Finch-Fletchley.

Potter asiente otra vez y no le interrumpe. Mejor.

—Como sabrás, Justin es hijo de _muggles_. Ernie me contó que su padre es un tipo bastante rico.

—Justin me dijo una vez que estuvo a punto de ir a Eton —Comenta Potter sin dejar de asentir.

—¿Eton? ¿Qué es eso?

—Es un colegio bastante elitista —Potter se interrumpe antes de dar la explicación definitiva—. Es el Hogwarts de los _muggles_.

—¡Oh! Pues eso —Draco se remueve en su silla y cruza una pierna sobre la otra—. La cuestión es que Ernie me dijo que Justin se estaba preparando para heredar el negocio de exportaciones de su padre y que deseaba fundar una sucursal en el mundo mágico. Comentó que podría hacerme un buen precio y por ese motivo decidí ponerme en contacto con él.

—¿Dónde os reunisteis por primera vez?

—En Hogsmeade. Fue una cita bastante informal y quedé muy satisfecho.

* * *

Draco no acostumbraba a pensar en el pasado demasiado a menudo. Aún resultaba doloroso recordar al chico estúpido que un día fue, aquel que se moría por servir al Señor Tenebroso y que descubrió a las bravas que torturar, asesinar y humillar a los _sangresucias_ no era tan divertido como pudiera parecer.

En ese momento de su vida, Draco Malfoy era un ferviente defensor del "vive y deja vivir". Ciertamente no sentía ningún interés por descubrir el mundo de los _muggles_ y no necesitaba pensar demasiado para comprender que no tenía ningún amigo que no fuera _sangrepura_ , pero básicamente no le deseaba ningún mal a nadie. Ya no. De hecho, mientras esperaba a Finch-Fletchley se sentía satisfecho de hacer negocios con él, fueran quienes fueran sus padres.

Durante sus años en Hogwarts, Draco apenas se fijó en él. Era un Hufflepuff insulso y feo que jamás destacó en nada. Si en aquel tiempo alguien le hubiera preguntado cómo se imaginaba a Justin en diez años, hubiera dicho que limpiando traseros de trol o algo por el estilo. Pero no. Justin había dedicado unos años a estudiar en el mundo _muggle_ , preparándose para sustituir a su progenitor en el imperio de los Finch-Fletchley, que seguramente no era tan grande como en de los Malfoy pero no dejaba de ser un imperio.

Además, Draco debía reconocer que Justin había mejorado con los años. El chaval de cabeza grande y gesto bobalicón se había transformado en un hombre atlético, de nariz recta y rostro aceptable. Si Draco se lo hubiera encontrado en algún club nocturno, cabía la posibilidad de que se hubiese acercado a él para compartir un whisky de fuego y algo más. Pero no debía pensar en eso. Si habían quedado por segunda vez era única y exclusivamente para atender asuntos relacionados con sus futuros negocios en común.

Igual que pasara la vez anterior, Justin llegó puntual. Aunque él mismo le confesó que normalmente utilizaba ropa _muggle_ en su día a día, tuvo la decencia de ponerse una túnica de brujo para la ocasión. Una túnica bastante elegante y que debía estar hecha a medida ya que le sentaba como un guante. Draco pensó que la bien cuidada barba que lucía mejoraba bastante su aspecto.

—Buenas noches, Draco.

Una vez junto a él, le dio un fuerte apretón de manos. Estaba claro que era un hombre muy seguro de sí mismo. Draco le sonrió y le invitó a tomar asiento. El camarero no tardó ni diez segundos en aparecer junto a su mesa para tomarles nota.

—Pensé que llegaría tarde —Justin habló mientras se acomodaba un poco mejor. Draco se dio cuenta de que estaba un poco colorado, como si hubiera llegado corriendo—. Me ha surgido un problema de última hora y no he podido salir de la oficina hasta solucionarlo.

—Yo acabo de llegar —A Draco le gustó saber que era un tipo responsable—. Me alegra que nos hayamos podido reunir tan pronto. Gracias por hacerme un hueco.

—Gracias a ti por llamarme tan deprisa —Justin le sonrió. Tenía unos dientes casi perfectos—. Siempre es un placer hacer negocios nuevos. Me alegra que mi oferta te haya interesado.

—La verdad es que los precios que me propones son bastante asequibles, aunque me preocupan los plazos de entrega.

—Por el momento no puedo comprometerme a enviar más de tres fletes por semana, pero si consigo nuevos clientes y mi situación en el mundo mágico prospera, en poco tiempo podríamos realizar envíos diarios.

—Me alegra oír eso.

El camarero llegó con sus bebidas y los aperitivos que habían pedido. Ninguno de los dos tenía demasiada hambre y no deseaban una cena más contundente. Justin pareció aliviado al recibir su jarra de agua helada puesto que se bebió un vaso prácticamente de un trago.

—Como te comenté, si se tratara de otro tipo de mercancía podría añadirla a mis pedidos del mundo _muggle_ , pero el asunto podría complicarse durante las inspecciones en las aduanas. Podríamos exponer el Estatuto del Secreto y nos meteríamos en un buen lío.

—No me gustaría vérmelas con el Wizengamont —Draco bromeó puesto que Justin había hablado con cierta ligereza al final.

—Los juicios tienden a menoscabar la imagen pública y en los negocios no sólo hay que ser honrado. Hay que parecerlo.

Draco asintió. Justin tenía más razón que un santo.

—Si te he llamado con tanta urgencia es porque tengo que enviar un pedido a Italia este mismo lunes.

Justin entrecerró los ojos como si estuviera sacando cuentas y finalmente asintió.

—Es un poco precipitado pero tratándose de nuestra primera colaboración, haremos el esfuerzo.

Draco sonrió con satisfacción. Todo estaba prácticamente resuelto.

—Mientras tanto, prepararé el contrato —Justin se bebió otro vaso de agua—. Por supuesto, podrás estudiarlo tranquilamente antes de firmarlo. Lo ideal sería no empezar a trabajar hasta tener ese asunto arreglado, pero si tienes tanta prisa podremos hacer una excepción.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Justin asintió. Durante los siguientes minutos discutieron algunos puntos que tendrían que aparecer en el mencionado contrato, manteniendo la conversación en un terreno seguro que les hacía sentir seguros y cómodos. Una vez agotados todos los aspectos a tener en cuenta, Justin entornó los ojos y le miró con expresión extraña.

—Hay una cosa que no tengo del todo clara —Carraspeó como si no le gustara tener que preguntar aquello—. Como ya sabes, estoy un poco desconectado del mundo mágico y no sé qué tipo de pociones elaboras.

—Tengo bastante variedad, la verdad —A Draco le encantaba hablar sobre su talento en esos menesteres—. Esencialmente son tratamientos de belleza.

—¡No me digas!

Hubo algo raro en la voz de Justin, aunque Draco no sabría decir de qué se trataba.

—Hay muchos magos y brujas preocupados por su aspecto físico. A nadie le gusta la idea de hacerse mayor y están dispuestos a pagar lo que sea por mantenerse jóvenes y bellos.

Justin asintió, aún mirándole de esa forma extraña.

—Entre _muggles_ también pasa. De hecho, hay personas que se vuelven adictas a la cirugía estética.

—¿Qué es eso? —Inquirió Draco con mucha atención.

Justin se tomó un par de segundos para responder. Posiblemente más de un mago le había preguntado algo similar y estaba buscando las palabras más exactas antes de responder.

—Verás, algunas personas se operan para estar guapas.

—¿Operar?

Justin suspiró y otra vez se quedó pensativo.

—La medicina _muggle_ es muy distinta a la mágica, Draco —Hablaba con suavidad, como si le estuviera explicando algo muy simple a un niño de cinco años—. En ocasiones, para curar a alguien hay que cortarle la carne y manipular sus órganos internos.

—¿Qué? —Draco no pudo evitar poner cara de asco—. ¡Eso es repugnante!

—Puede, pero también ayuda mucho —Justin se encogió de hombros, sonriendo ante la expresión de su acompañante—. La cuestión es que también hay personas que se operan para quitarse las arrugas o para hacer que sus pechos sean más grandes. Eso es la cirugía estética.

Draco retuvo el aire en los pulmones. Por un momento pensó que le iba a dar un sofoco y estuvo bastante convencido de que lo mejor para la Humanidad hubiera sido dejar que el Señor Tenebroso se cargara a ese montón de chiflados que eran los _muggles._

—¿Dices que la gente se abre la carne para…? —Se detuvo. Iba a empezar a dar arcadas—. ¿Los _muggles_ pueden hacer que sus pechos..?

Hizo un gesto muy significativo que arrancó una carcajada a Justin.

—Bueno, lo de ponerse tetas en más bien cosa de chicas pero si tú quisieras, también podrías hacértelo.

—¡Ni loco!

Justin se rió un poco más pero Draco no le veía la gracia. ¿A quién se le ocurría pasar por semejante martirio sólo para estar un poco más guapo?

—Esa cirugía o cómo se llame… ¿Funciona?

—La mayoría de las veces, sí.

Draco contuvo a duras penas un escalofrío.

—Me alegra ser un brujo —Aseguró con un enérgico movimiento de cabeza—. Podemos lucir atractivos sin necesidad de abrirnos como si fuésemos animales.

—Por más que me guste vivir entre _muggles_ , debo darte la razón -Justin se encogió de hombros y continuó hablando-. Volviendo al tema que nos ocupa, quisiera saber si mis empleados deben recoger la mercancía en tu establecimiento o si prefieres llevarla personalmente al puerto.

—Pues ahora que lo mencionas, tengo que preparar demasiadas cajas y las pociones son demasiado inestables para encogerlas y agrandarlas después.

—Las recogeremos nosotros, entonces —Justin sonrió—. Tenemos vehículos _muggles_ de transporte hechizados. Podremos trasladarlo todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Draco sabía perfectamente cómo eran esos cacharros. Una vez, cuando era muy pequeño, su padre se vio obligado a sacarlo al mundo _muggle_ y casi fue aplastado por un armatoste metálico que hacía mucho ruido y producía un humo negro y asfixiante. También recordaba que Potter y la comadreja habían usado un coche encantado en su segundo año en Hogwarts, aunque nunca llegó a verlo con sus propios ojos. La verdad era que esos vehículos no le inspiraban mucha confianza pero si Justin los usaba en su negocio, por algo sería.

—Pasaremos a primera hora de la mañana.

—Estará todo listo.

—En cuanto al contrato, te llamaré cuando lo tenga preparado.

Draco asintió, contento porque su aventura empresarial estuviera yendo tan bien. A lo mejor, si se le hubiera ocurrido la idea de que todo era demasiado perfecto, las cosas no se habrían jodido tanto después.

* * *

 _¿Reviews?_


	3. Cuando Draco pensó que todo era perfecto

**EL ELIXIR DE LA ETERNA BELLEZA**

 **Por Cris Snape**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling._

 _Esta historia participa en el_ _ **"II Fest de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

* * *

 **3**

 **Cuando Draco pensó que todo era perfecto**

Harry ha detenido momentáneamente el interrogatorio para revisar sus pergaminos. Draco le espera con impaciencia, pensando en lo despacio que lee el muy zoquete. Para no humillarse propinándole una patada en la espinilla, comienza a examinar con detenimiento aquella estancia.

No es gran cosa. Una habitación cuadrada, de techos altos y paredes pintadas en color crema. Los escasos muebles son de madera y el suelo de baldosines marrones absolutamente horrendos. Entiende que no es preciso dedicar demasiado dinero a la estética de un edificio público como aquel, pero no es de recibo que todo sea tan feo. Ni que lo hubiera decorado un trol, por Merlín.

—Debo suponer que los empleados de Justin cumplieron con su cometido.

La frase de Potter le provoca un pequeño sobresalto. Está mirándole otra vez y ha debido de toquetearse el pelo porque lo tiene hecho una auténtica calamidad. En serio, pobre Potter. Salvar el mundo para que el destino te lo pague de esa manera.

Draco comprende que está a punto de ponerse a divagar de forma absurda y se concentra en la conversación. Para eso está en el Ministerio, no para ejercer de decorador de interiores ni de esteticista.

—Si algo tenían Justin y los suyos es que eran realmente diligentes en el trabajo. Ni una sola vez fueron impuntuales o incumplieron las condiciones de nuestro acuerdo.

Con lo difícil que es encontrar gente seria y responsable, al final van y terminan saliendo rana. Vaya fastidio.

—¿Conocías a alguno de ellos?

—Alguno me sonaba de vista pero todos eran brujos hijos de _muggles_ y nunca tuve ocasión de tratarlos. De todas formas, jamás intercambiamos más de dos palabras seguidas, siempre en relación con el trabajo.

Harry vuelve a asentir.

—¿Fue entonces cuando contrataste a Dennis Creevey?

Draco contiene un escalofrío y asiente, consciente de que ese fue uno de sus peores errores de todos los tiempos.

—Solía reunirme con Justin de vez en cuando. Casi siempre hablábamos de negocios pero poco a poco nos fuimos haciendo más cercanos.

Llegó a considerarlo su amigo, pero ya no. ¿Cómo iba a serlo después de lo ocurrido?

—¿Te lo recomendó él?

Draco asiente.

—Le comenté a Justin que necesitaba a alguien que nos ayudara a Robson y a mí con el almacenamiento de los productos y me habló de Dennis. Por lo visto, a su hermano lo mataron durante la batalla de Hogwarts y él decidió abandonar el mundo mágico después de eso. Creo que sus padres lo presionaron o algo parecido.

Potter pone cara rara, seguramente porque conoció al Creevey muerto.

—Decidió volver pasado un tiempo, pero como nunca terminó sus estudios no podía encontrar un empleo decente. Por eso empezó a trabajar con Justin haciéndole recados.

—¿Qué tipo de recados?

Draco rechina los dientes y se clava las uñas en la mano.

—Ya lo sabes, Potter.

Le parece que ese cretino está a punto de sonreír. Menos mal que no lo hace porque lleva demasiado tiempo conteniendo las ganas de pegarle.

—¿Lo sabías tú entonces?

—¡Pues claro que no! —A lo mejor ha sonado un poco más vehemente de la cuenta—. Lo que menos me apetecía era meterme en líos. Como te dije antes, sólo pretendía darle un nuevo giro a mi vida.

—Obviamente lo conseguiste.

¿Se está burlando de él? Draco abre la boca para mandarlo al infierno, pero es la voz de Potter la que sigue escuchándose. Pues menos mal.

—¿Cuál era el cometido de Creevey dentro de tu empresa?

—Como te dije antes, nos ayudaba a Robson y a mí con el embalaje y almacenamiento de las pociones. Producíamos una gran cantidad diaria y no podíamos perder el tiempo etiquetando y ordenando los viales —Draco hace una breve pausa, recordando lo satisfecho que se sintió con Dennis durante los primeros días—. La verdad es que era un empleado muy aplicado. Siempre llegaba puntual y jamás cometió ni el más mínimo error. Estaba muy contento con su desempeño.

—¿Establecisteis una relación más personal?

Draco se encoge de hombros y varía un poco su postura. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevarán ahí metidos? Empieza a parecerle una eternidad.

—Dennis era un chico simpático, aunque me molestaba un poco que se pasara todo el tiempo hablando de cosas _muggles_. Solía hacer comentarios sobre esa cosa que hacen de darle patadas a una pelota.

—¿Fútbol?

—Sí, creo que se llamaba algo así —Draco hace un gesto desdeñoso—. Y también hablaba mucho sobre películas, aunque entonces solía entretenerme.

Potter le mira con sorpresa y entorna los ojos muy lentamente.

—¿Te gusta el cine?

—Alguna vez he visto alguna película —Draco se envara y se apresura en añadir el resto de la información—. En casa de mi tía Andrómeda hay una televisión y un chisme para verlas. No te pienses que me muevo por el mundo _muggle._

—Dios me libre de creerme algo así —Y sí, Potter no podría ser más sarcástico ni queriendo—. Me decías que Creevey hablaba sobre fútbol y cine. ¿Algo más que deba saber?

—Pues no sé —Draco hace memoria—. Siempre iba al trabajo con una mochila llena de pasteles rellenos con crema y cigarrillos. Tenía media hora para almorzar, así que en ese tiempo se salía a la calle para comer y fumar.

—¿Y ya está?

Draco pone los ojos en blanco y suelta un gran bufido.

—Si Dennis se hubiera comportado como un maldito psicópata, me hubiera percatado.

Potter no parece muy contento con su respuesta pero no continúa provocándole. Provocándole a su manera, se entiende.

—¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que algo no marchaba del todo bien?

Draco recuerda ese momento como si lo estuviera viviendo de nuevo.

—Cuando me empezaron a llegar las quejas desde Italia.

* * *

A Draco nunca le había gustado ocuparse del correo. Acostumbraba a ser divertido cartearse con sus amistades con el único objetivo de cotillear sobre los demás, pero la parte de los escritos oficiales y las cartas del banco no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Por desgracia, desde que había fundado su magnífica empresa no había parado de recibir misivas de ese tipo. Facturas, avisos de pago e impuestos ministeriales. Tan sólo se sentía un poco mejor cuando algún cliente le escribía para felicitarle por fabricar una poción tan excelente y maravillosa.

Esa mañana estaba revisando el correo en el gran salón trasero, el que tenía la chimenea de mármol blanco. Era domingo y, pese al gran ajetreo laboral, no pensaba ir a trabajar. Incluso los genios de las pociones necesitaban descansar una vez a la semana. Por ese motivo no pensaba abrir ni uno solo de los documentos relacionados con el negocio. En cambio se alegró bastante al descubrir que Pansy le escribía desde algún lugar del Pacífico, donde disfrutaba de su luna de miel.

La leyó con una sonrisa en la boca y así lo encontró su madre cuando se reunió con él, cerca de la hora de comer.

—¿A qué viene esa cara, hijo?

—Carta de Pansy.

En los últimos tiempos, aquel tema de conversación prometía diversión y buenos ratos. La nueva señora Greengrass tenía una lengua viperina y muy poca vergüenza. Narcissa Malfoy sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

—He visto un pájaro multicolor esta mañana, así que supuse que había escrito. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Mejor que nunca —Y Draco se alegraba por ello—. Dice que su nuevo esposo cumple a la perfección con sus labores conyugales.

—¡Draco!

—Y tú qué decías que era un aburrido. Si Pansy te hubiera escuchado…

—Sé más discreto —Aunque le dio un golpecito en el brazo, ambos sabían que el reproche no iba en serio—. ¿Han visitado ya los antiguos templos mágicos de Tailandia?

—Madre. Pansy y su esposo están recién casados. Pasan más tiempo en la playa y en la cama que haciendo excursiones —Puso la carta delante de los ojos de la mujer—. Puedes leer por ti misma los detalles.

Narcissa apartó el pergamino con un elegante giro de muñeca.

—Los jóvenes de ahora sois muy desvergonzados.

—Ya, claro. Seguro que los jóvenes de tu época eráis mucho más remilgados —Draco torció el gesto, sintiéndose con fuerzas para hacer aquella broma—. Ya me imagino a la tía Bella agitando las pestañas detrás de un abanico negro.

Draco había sufrido mucho por culpa de esa mujer. Incluso llegó a aborrecerla, horrorizado ante su mente perturbada y su alma podrida. Le había llevado bastante tiempo poder hablar sobre ella sin sufrir pesadillas nocturnas. Las bromas llegaron mucho después y a veces aún resultaba duro hacerlas. Su madre lo comprendía y le siguió el juego.

—No sé qué estás insinuando. Tu tía Bellatrix era todo un ejemplo para las jóvenes _sangrepuras_ de su generación. Siempre hacía alarde de una educación exquisita, era discreta y jamás perdía los nervios.

En realidad Narcissa no estaba mintiendo. No en vano su hermana consiguió llevar una doble vida durante años. Hasta que la muerte del Señor Tenebroso la llevó a alcanzar la locura definitiva, se había mostrado en la sociedad como una jovencita refinada y de gran aplomo. De puertas para adentro era muy distinta, aunque pocas personas tuvieron conocimiento de ello hasta que se descubrió como la desquiciada obsesiva que terminó siendo.

—¡Claro! —Draco puso los ojos en blanco—. Y supongo que padre no intentó meterte mano durante vuestro noviazgo.

—¡Draco!

Se produjo un brevísimo instante de tristeza. Ambos sabían que si Lucius estuviera allí, hubiera concluido esa conversación asegurando que, de hecho, era Narcissa la que acostumbraba a toquetearle en cuanto se daba media vuelta. Pero él no estaba allí. Seguía en Azkaban, cumpliendo con una condena que ni su hijo ni su esposa podían calificar como injusta. No del todo, al menos.

Por más errores que hubiera cometido, nadie podía poner en tela de juicio que Lucius Malfoy adoraba a su familia. Durante años fue un buen esposo y un buen padre, pero se equivocó en demasiadas ocasiones y estuvo a punto de perderlo todo. Finalmente sólo le habían dejado sin libertad, un precio no demasiado caro teniendo en cuenta la deuda que había contraído con la sociedad mágica. Había ocasionado demasiado dolor.

Narcissa fue la que puso fin a la tensión examinando el resto del correo. Sabiamente no abrió ninguna de las cartas que Draco había separado, al menos hasta el día siguiente. Mientras apartaba sobres publicitarios y postales de algunas amistades antiguas, habló sobre los planes para la comida.

—La tía Andrómeda no estará. Ha quedado con algunas de sus amistades.

—¿Esas que no te caen nada bien?

—Por más imbéciles que me parezcan, no es a mí a quien deben simpatizar —Narcissa no levantó la vista, como si no le estuviera dando mucha importancia a sus palabras—. Entre nosotros, creo que está intimando con alguien.

Esa vez sí que le miró, sólo para descubrir cierto pasmo en su rostro.

—¿Con quién?

—No sabría decirte, pero reconozco ciertos gestos y miradas —La mujer sonrió con cierta melancolía—. Recuerdo que cuando empezó su relación con Tonks, los ojos le brillaban exactamente igual que ahora.

—¿Vas a preguntarle si tus sospechas son ciertas?

—No me parece lo más adecuado

—¿Por qué?

Narcissa se encogió de hombros.

—No quiero que se sienta presionada. Prefiero que me lo cuente ella, cuando esté preparada.

—¿Y si no lo hace?

—Entonces significará que no es nada serio y todo lo que está ocurriendo no tendrá importancia alguna.

Draco asintió, consciente de lo difícil que siempre había sido la relación entre las hermanas Black. Estaba claro que ahora que habían logrado reconciliarse, ninguna deseaba volver a la fría indiferencia de antaño.

—¡Ay, Draco! ¡Mira esto!

Su madre alzó ligeramente la voz, cosa absolutamente inusual tratándose de ella. Draco supo que lo que le había sobresaltado era importante y observó el sobre que le mostraba. Apenas pudo creerse lo que veía.

—¿Una _vociferadora_?

Llegaron unas cuantas de ésas después de la guerra. Muchas personas no estuvieron nada contentas después de que fueran absueltos por los tribunales mágicos y recibieron numerosos insultos y amenazas que por suerte nunca pasaron a mayores. Aún llegaba alguna de vez en cuando, pero jamás desde el extranjero.

—Ojalá pudiéramos tirarla sin abrir. Deberíamos ensordecer nuestros oídos con el hechizo que te enseñó Blaise.

Era una buena idea, pero para otra ocasión.

—No —Draco cogió el mensaje con ambas manos—. Viene de Italia. Si está relacionada con mi trabajo, quiero saber lo que dice.

Narcissa suspiró y le hizo un gesto para que procediera a abrir el sobre. Draco esperaba escuchar la voz de una mujer italiana enfurecida y acertó. Fue una suerte que hablara en su idioma materno y no entendiera gran parte de lo que le decía, pero sí la parte más importante.

—Mamá —Dijo cuando la _vociferadora_ quedó completamente destruida—. ¿Esa mujer ha dicho que mis pociones son basura?

Narcissa asintió, un poco pasmada aún por la vehemencia de la clienta de su hijo.

—Mi italiano está un poco oxidado, pero sí que me ha parecido escuchar algo parecido.

Draco se sintió muy descorazonado. Era la primera vez en su corta vida empresarial que recibía una crítica tan devastadora. Su parte más mimada y egoísta le dijo que no hiciera caso y culpara de todo a una bruja chiflada, pero la más sensata habló más fuerte y le hizo comprender que debía averiguar qué estaba pasando allí. No quería tener clientes insatisfechos. Quería que todo siguiera marchando como hasta ese día.

—Es muy raro —Musitó para sí mismo—. Ha dicho que la poción rejuvenecedora le produjo alucinaciones y taquicardia. Es la primera vez que pasa algo así y no se supone que la poción tenga efectos secundarios tan graves. Ha debido producirse algún error —Draco meditó a conciencia y sacó una conclusión.— Tal vez Robson se equivocó con algún ingrediente.

Draco acababa de comprender algo horrible, pero su madre se adelantó.

—Eso significa que podría haber una partida completa en malas condiciones —Narcissa se había puesto muy tensa—. ¿Cuántos viales podéis rellenar con el contenido de un caldero?

—Normalmente cincuenta y siete —Draco se mordió el labio inferior—. Eso es horrible. Tendré que averiguar cuándo envié el pedido de esa señora y localizar a las personas que recibieron sus pociones al mismo tiempo.

Narcissa asintió. Había cierta satisfacción en su mirada, posiblemente porque aprobaba el modo en que su hijo estaba afrontando semejante problema. Draco podría haberse quedado bloqueado, pero su cerebro se puso en marcha enseguida en busca de una solución. Claro que no había contemplado otras opciones.

—Me parece muy bien que hables con Robson y hagas todo eso, pero existe otra posibilidad —Draco la miró de forma inquisitiva—. Tal vez se equivocaron en el puerto, confundiendo tu envío con el de otro cliente.

Draco asintió. Sí, también era posible. De hecho, prefería eso antes de descubrir que Robson o el mismo habían metido la pata de una forma tan dramática. Claro que eso tampoco solucionaba nada.

—Puede ser, pero seguimos en la misma situación. Si se equivocaron en el puerto, varios de mis clientes han recibido unas pociones que no son las suyas.

—Y que además producen un efecto de lo más curioso, ¿no te parece?

Había suspicacia en el tono de voz de su madre. Draco la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber lo que estaba insinuando.

—Existen pociones curativas que pueden producir efectos secundarios.

—También existen las pociones alucinógenas.

La explicación más sencilla casi siempre correspondía a la realidad.

—Tengo que hablar con Justin.

—Eso está más que claro, Draco.

El brujo se quedó pensativo, meditando sobre su relación comercial con el antiguo Hufflepuff. Hasta el momento todo había salido a la perfección. Justin era un hombre muy profesional que se rodeaba de gente muy eficiente y que tenía muchas posibilidades de triunfar gracias a su sentido de la responsabilidad y su saber hacer. No tenía por qué estar enterado de la clase de mercancía que sus clientes ponían en circulación, pero sí que debía averiguar si alguno de sus empleados había metido la pata. Se trataba de un error muy grave y Draco deseaba llegar hasta el fondo del asunto.

Lo primero que pensaba hacer era repasar su inventario de ingredientes y hablar sobre el asunto con Robson. Si se habían equivocado ellos durante el proceso de elaboración de las pociones, no tardarían en darse cuenta. Si tal y como suponía el error estaba fuera de su local, presionaría lo que hiciera a Justin y los suyos. También tendría que escribir una carta de disculpa a su clienta insatisfecha y, tal vez, hacerle llegar un lote gratuito con sus mejores productos.

Y debía hacer todo ello ya, aunque fuese domingo.

—Me pondré en contacto con Robson ahora mismo. No nos costará averiguar si el trabajo es nuestro o es de otro —Draco se levantó—. En caso de que se hayan equivocado en el puerto, escribiré a Justin esta tarde y procuraré que nos veamos lo antes posible. Y también me ocuparé de calmar los nervios de la clienta.

Su madre asintió y le sonrió. Pese a lo espinoso de la situación, se la veía relativamente contenta. Orgullosa.

—Me alegra que estés afrontando el problema con tanta celeridad.

—Es lo que tengo que hacer si quiero que mi negocio siga adelante.

—Yo diría que te estás desempeñando bastante bien —Narcissa amplió su sonrisa, se puso en pie y se acercó a él para darle un beso en la mejilla—. Lo suficiente como para hacer que me planteé con la posibilidad de delegar en ti un par de funciones.

A Draco le gustó mucho oír aquello, pero apenas dejó que se le notara.

—No sé si es el momento más adecuado. No lo digo por el problema que ha surgido, si no porque mi empresa va demasiado bien como para dejarla de lado. Estoy ganando mucho dinero.

—Es fácil ganar dinero alimentando la soberbia de las personas, pero en algún momento tus ingresos se harán más estables y dejarán de crecer —Narcissa se encogió de hombros—. Pronto pasará la novedad y tendrás menos clientes o tal vez te surja un duro competidor en el mercado. En cualquier caso, has dejado claro que estás preparado para afrontar responsabilidades y yo deseo demostrar que confío en ti.

—Gracias, mamá —Dijo él, ligeramente conmovido.

—Te dejo para que puedas trabajar. ¿Crees que llegarás a tiempo para comer juntos?

—No lo sé. Robson y yo tendremos que revisar bastantes cosas.

—Invítalo, es un chico agradable.

Draco asintió. Su madre abandonó el salón y él permaneció quieto un rato, respirando profundamente y preparándose para lo que estaba por venir.

Desgraciadamente, ignoraba que los problemas que le aguardaban en el horizonte eran mucho peores de lo que se podría haber imaginado nunca.

* * *

 _¿Reviews?_


	4. Cuando Draco vio el mundo hundirse bajo

**EL ELIXIR DE LA ETERNA BELLEZA**

 **Por Cris Snape**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling._

 _Esta historia participa en el_ _ **"II Fest de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

* * *

 **4**

 **Cuando Draco vio el mundo hundirse bajo sus pies**

—Robson y yo no tardamos en descubrir que el error no fue cosa nuestra.

Cosa que no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo porque él casi nunca se equivoca.

—En nuestro almacén teníamos los ingredientes que supuestamente debíamos tener, así que estaba claro que se habían equivocado en el puerto. Lo más lógico era pensar que alguno de los mozos de carga confundió una caja con otra, pero todo era algo más complicado.

Potter asiente y estira disimuladamente los brazos y las piernas. No parece estar demasiado cómodo en esa silla de madera y su acompañante no puede culparle. Ya podrían comprar un par de sillones de cuero para hacer los interrogatorios un poco más llevaderos, al menos aquellos que se llevaran a cabo con gente decente y civilizada. A los delincuentes no les iba a pasar nada por dejarse el culo en esos asientos duros como piedras.

—Intenté ponerme en contacto con Justin aquel mismo día, pero había salido fuera del país. Por lo que me dijeron, hizo una escapada romántica con Ernie.

Potter hace un movimiento un poco brusco y parpadea sorprendido.

—¿Con MacMillan?

—El mismo.

—Pero si está comprometido con una chica.

—¿Y qué? —Draco se cruza de brazos. Encuentra muy graciosa la actitud de ese bobo—. Todo el mundo mágico sabe que va a casarse con ella porque es beneficioso para ambos. Los asuntos de cama son una cosa bien distinta.

Harry tiene cara de no creerse que esas cosas pasen en el mundo mágico. Pobre tonto.

—No me mires así, hombre —Se encoge de hombros—. Son relaciones que funcionan bastante bien siempre que se traten con honestidad. MacMillan no es el primer homosexual que se casa para tener herederos y que mantiene relaciones con uno o con varios amantes.

De hecho, podría haberse puesto como ejemplo a sí mismo pero no considera necesario hablarle a Potter sobre sus preferencias sexuales. Ni son asunto suyo ni tienen nada que ver con el tema.

—¿Y el amor?

¿Qué clase de pregunta?

—Aunque tu adorado Dumbledore pensara lo contrario, el amor está sobrevalorado. En este mundo es más importante ser práctico —Hace una breve pausa y una puntualización muy importante—. Y la honestidad, obviamente. No puedes prometerle amor eterno a una mujer mientras metes en tu cama otra persona, ya sea hombre o mujer.

Potter suspira. Nunca ha tenido pinta de ser un experto en asuntos amorosos, aunque por lo visto su matrimonio funciona bastante bien. Parece sentir una gran devoción por su pelirroja esposa y ella se muestra encantada con ser la compañera del salvador del mundo mágico.

Por un segundo parece dispuesto a iniciar un debate sobre la importancia de estar enamorado, pero no pierde su profesionalidad y retoma el interrogatorio justo donde lo dejó antes de entrar en el terreno de los cotilleos.

—¿Cuándo pudiste hablar con Justin?

—Al día siguiente, por la tarde. Me recibió en su despacho y escuchó mi problema con bastante atención. Me prometió que me ayudaría a resolverlo todo en el menor tiempo posible.

—¿Notaste algo extraño en su comportamiento?

—En absoluto. De hecho, me pareció que su preocupación y sus buenas intenciones eran completamente sinceras. Hasta me dije que no tardaría demasiado en averiguar la verdad.

—Fue entonces cuando todo se complicó, ¿no es así?

Draco asiente y recuerda cómo todo se fue a la mierda.

—Me pilló de improviso. Nunca me imaginé que Dennis estuviera haciendo aquello.

Potter se remueve un poco más, mirándole con más interés que nunca.

—¿Qué pasó?

Draco suspira y poner todos sus pensamientos y recuerdos en orden. Es la parte más delicada de su narración y no desea omitir ningún detalle.

—Regresé al laboratorio después de hablar con Justin. Había dejado a Robson preparando una de nuestras pociones más sencillas y populares y cuando volví ya lo había introducido todo en los viales y se había marchado a comer. Me sorprendió muchísimo descubrir allí a Dennis.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Que puesto que había mucho trabajado que hacer, había decidido echar un par de horas extra para tener todo el pedido preparado —Draco carraspea, la imagen de un Dennis pillado con las manos en la masa muy vívida en su memoria—. Nunca antes había hecho nada parecido, al menos que yo supiera, y no me conformé con su explicación.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Iba a decirle que no tenía que echar horas extra cuando vi algo extraño en las pociones que estaba empaquetando. Las que Robson habían preparado eran de un color azul cielo muy particular. Un treinta por ciento de las que Dennis había etiquetado eran totalmente transparentes.

—¿Se lo dijiste a Dennis?

—Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho —Draco está a punto de estremecerse—. Yo no tenía manera de saber que se pondría hecho un basilisco. De hecho, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando allí porque no me dio tiempo a pensar demasiado en ello. En cuanto le pregunté a Dennis qué estaba pasando con esos viales, me atacó.

Potter asiente, consciente de que no le está mintiendo. De hecho, antes de llegar al Ministerio tuvo que ir a San Mungo para que le hicieran un par de curas.

—Me pilló totalmente desprevenido. Dennis intentaba desmayarme, pero erró con el primer tiro y destrozó un montón de viales vacíos que había a mi espalda. Por eso tenía algunos trozos de cristal clavados en el hombro.

Esa parte aún escuece un poco. Posiblemente su madre empalidezca cuando tenga ocasión de ver los últimos vestigios de sus heridas.

—Yo intenté sacar la varita, pero Dennis estaba como enloquecido y siguió lanzando hechizos hasta que acertó con uno —Y joder si tuvo mala puntería—. Debí darme un buen golpe en la cabeza porque cuando me desperté me dolía un montón.

—¿Dónde estabas?

Draco suspira. Por un momento cree bastante posible entrar en pánico pero entonces se dice a sí mismo que en su vida ha estado en lugares peores y con gente todavía más impresentable y logra mantenerse tranquilo.

—En un almacén repleto de cajas de madera y con láminas de cristal en el techo —Draco jamás se olvidará de ese sitio—. Ya os he dado la dirección.

—Claro, es verdad.

Draco se yergue por completo y se deja llevar por la curiosidad.

—¿Lo habéis registrado ya? —Potter hace un ruido poco comprometido—. ¿Habéis encontrado alguna pista? ¿Estaban allí esos cabrones?

—No puedo responder a ninguna de esas preguntas, Draco. Esa parte de la investigación es completamente confidencial.

Pues bien que él estaba contestando a todo lo que él le preguntaba, maldito fuera. Se muere de ganas por decírselo pero mantiene la boca cerrada por su propio bienestar.

—¿Quién estaba contigo?

—Dennis Creevey, obviamente —Potter asiente—. Había dos tipos con él. Eran empleados del puerto. Los había visto antes, cuando me reunía con Justin.

—¿Dijeron o hicieron algo?

Draco frunce el ceño un instante y llena los pulmones de aire.

—Dennis estaba muy enfadado. En cuanto me desperté, empezó a gritarme. Dijo que no tendría que haber estado en la tienda a esas horas. ¿Puedes creerlo, Potter? ¡Era mi local! Tenía todo el derecho a estar allí.

—Por supuesto.

—Él no se lo esperaba, por supuesto. Me acusó de haberlo estropeado todo y dijo que Justin estaría muy enfadado.

Fue tan estúpido al mencionar aquel nombre, que a Draco no le extrañó lo que pasó después. Potter sigue tomando notas y escuchando con atención.

—Los otros dos se pusieron bastante nerviosos cuando habló sobre él. Yo entonces no sabía de qué iba el asunto, pero supo que Justin tenía algo que ver. De hecho, por cómo reaccionaron los otros supuse que era el jefe.

—No tardaste mucho en comprobar que tenían razón.

Draco hace un gesto con la cabeza y descubre que las manos han empezado a temblarle un poco. No quiere que Potter le vea tan afectado pero tiene todo el derecho del mundo a tener el miedo metido en el cuerpo. Tan sólo han pasado unas horas desde que estuvieron a punto de matarle. Es más, si está vivo es por pura buena suerte, así que no le preocupa lo que ese bobo piense de él mientras narra la parte final de su historia.

* * *

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Creevey?

Ese imbécil debía estar pensando que Draco no podía oírle, pero no se habían alejado lo suficiente como para que los susurros no llegaran con claridad hasta sus orejas. Estaba tirado en el suelo, con los brazos inmovilizados en su espalda y la cabeza levantada a duras penas. Aún no le habían puesto un dedo encima, pero estaba bastante seguro de que esos tres zopencos estaban a punto de perder los nervios y, entonces, a lo mejor se llevaba algún que otro hechizo.

Mientras prestaba atención a lo que sus secuestradores se decían, intentó poner en orden sus pensamientos. Alguien estaba sacando pociones alucinógenas del país utilizando los fletes con su propia mercancía. Ese alguien resultó ser Dennis Creevey, a quien había descubierto con las manos en la masa en su propio laboratorio. Al ser pillado _in fraganti_ , Dennis le había secuestrado y ahí estaba, recibiendo gritos y llegando a la conclusión de que Justin, su casi amigo Justin, estaba metido en aquel jaleo. De otro modo, Creevey nunca hubiera mencionado su nombre y los otros dos no se habrían puesto tan nerviosos.

—Tenemos que llamarle —Decía uno de los secuestradores—. Esto se nos está yendo de las manos.

—¡No! —Dennis chilló—. Yo sé perfectamente lo que hago.

—Claro. Por eso lo has traído aquí.

—¿Qué querías que hiciera? Me descubrió.

—Podrías haberte inventado alguna excusa, gilipollas.

—Y nunca debiste meter al jefe en este lío.

—¡Pero si sois vosotros los que pretendéis llamarle!

—Porque tú has dicho su nombre delante del puto Malfoy.

Se quedaron callados. Draco intentó girar la cabeza para poder mirarlos pero era francamente imposible. Cuando Creevey habló se estremeció puesto que su tono de voz no auguraba nada bueno.

—Yo me ocuparé de él. Justin no tiene por qué enterarse de nada.

Los otros dos se quedaron callados un instante. Se escuchó un ruido, como si alguien hubiera empujado a otra persona, y otra vez las voces.

—Ya sabemos cómo te ocupas tú de los problemas. Justin dijo que nada de muertos.

—Y yo os digo que no se enterará si tenéis la boca cerrada. Puedo cargarme a ese maldito mortífago y deshacerme del cadáver sin dejar ni una pista.

—Justin se daría cuenta de que su mejor socio ha desaparecido.

—Malfoy es un mortífago. Apuesto a que hay mucha gente dispuesta a cortarle el cuello.

Era horrible. Draco empezó a agitarse en un vano intento por escapar de allí. ¿Cómo podían estar planeando su asesinato tan tranquilamente? Además, no era un puto mortífago. Creevey había perdido la cabeza por completo. A lo mejor tenía una posibilidad mientras siguieran discutiendo. A lo mejor podía ponerse de pie y correr hasta la salida.

—¡Ey! ¡Estáte quieto!

No. Dennis acababa de darse cuenta de sus intenciones y le había dado tal patada en el pecho que apenas podía respirar. Y pensar que durante semanas lo había encontrado amable y digno de confianza. Se sintió como un tonto por haber caído en sus redes con tanta facilidad. Tenía la molesta sensación de que todo el mundo lo había estado utilizando. Y encima querían matarlo. ¿Algo podía salir peor?

—No vas a cargarte a Malfoy —Uno de los secuestradores había agarrado a Creevey por el brazo y tiraba de él—. Avisaremos a Justin y él lo arreglará todo.

Creevey gritó que se estaban equivocando, pero nadie le hizo caso. Alguien utilizó uno de esos teléfonos _muggles_ y, tras intercambiar unas palabras con Justin, comunicó que no tardaría en llegar.

¿Qué esperar de él? Draco nunca tuvo la sensación de que fuera un mal tipo, pero estaba claro que andaba metido en asuntos muy turbios y a esas alturas del cuento cabía la posibilidad de que careciera por completo de moralidad. ¿Y si decidía cargárselo después de todo?

Si no le hubieran dejado totalmente enmudecido, habría intentado sobornar a sus captores. Ninguno de los tres tenía pinta de nadar en dinero y él era más rico de lo que pudieran imaginar. Debía resultar sencillo comprar su libertad, por Merlín. Lamentablemente no podía hablar. Estaba inmovilizado y enmudecido y era lo suficientemente listo como para saber que no tenía demasiadas opciones para escapar. Quizá pudiera jugar su última carta con Justin. Tenía que ser el más razonable de todos. Era el líder de esos memos. El líder solía tener la cabeza sobre los hombros y entendía de negocios.

Intentó calmarse y elaborar una estrategia, aunque no tuvo demasiado tiempo para lograrlo porque Justin no tardó en llegar. Draco no podía verlo bien desde el sueño, pero sí que distinguió su voz con total claridad. No estaba nada contento.

—¿Qué habéis hecho, estúpidos?

—¡Ha sido Dennis!

Uno no podía esperarse ni un mínimo de lealtad entre criminales. Pese a no poder verlo, Draco se imaginó a Justin acercándose al otro con la furia en los ojos. Podía sentir su enfado desde allí.

—¿Has secuestrado a Draco Malfoy?

—¡Me descubrió!

—¿Y has revelado mi identidad frente a él?

Un breve silencio. Una voz aterrada.

—Me descuidé.

Justin suspiró.

—Ocasionas muchos problemas y aportas muy poco.

El ruido que vino a continuación hizo que Draco se quedara sordo. Sonó como una explosión y seguidamente se escuchó un golpe seco, como de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo. Después, todo se quedó en silencio. Justin fue el primer en volver a hablar.

—Haced el favor de acomodar un poco mejor a nuestro invitado. No seáis mal educados.

Dos pares de manos lo alzaron en el aire y en cuestión de segundos estaba sentado en una silla, aún inmóvil. El cuerpo de Dennis yacía unos metros más allá, rodeado de sangre, y Justin se estaba acomodando frente a él. Se le veía muy tranquilo, como si estuviera acostumbrado a vivir momentos como ese a diario.

—Realmente no me gusta verte así, Draco.

Sonaba sincero, pero el aludido no podía prestarle atención. Estaba demasiado ocupando mirando a Creevey y asimilando el hecho de que otra vez vivía inmerso en una pesadilla.

—Está muerto —Señaló a Dennis con la cabeza.

Justin lo miró con indiferencia y se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca fue demasiado listo y su único atributo positivo era la magia. Tenía que pasar tarde o temprano.

—Pero… —Draco luchó por no tartamudear. No podía creerse lo que estaba ocurriendo. Era casi tan espantoso como cuando los mortífagos utilizaron su casa como hotel de cinco estrellas—. Era tu amigo.

Justin dejó de mirar a Dennis y sonrió. Había algo terrible en esa sonrisa. Con movimientos bastante elegantes, puso una pierna sobre otra y se encendió un cigarro.

—No te importará que fume, ¿verdad? —Draco pudo decir nada. Justin le dio una larga calada y expulsó el humo por la nariz—. Dennis nunca fue mi amigo. En Hogwarts apenas me fijé en él y cuando nos reencontramos no era más que un vagabundo solitario que se moría de hambre.

Draco abrió la boca pero fue incapaz de decir nada.

—Me contó que sus padres se habían muerto en un accidente y que fue desahuciado de su casa. Yo hice por él más que nadie en este mundo y me lo pagó siendo un auténtico imbécil —Justin dio otra calada—. Se metía en problemas constantemente y yo se lo perdonaba todo porque era un brujo, pero lo de hoy ha sobrepasado todos los límites.

Draco se sintió responsable de esa muerte durante una brevísima fracción de segundo. Justin seguía hablando, desvelando ante él una cara que resultaba incluso fascinante.

—Le advertí que tuviera cuidado al introducir nuestras pociones en tu mercancía y se dejó pillar. Le dije que jamás hiciera nada en contra de un brujo y te secuestró. Y encima quería matarte y ocultármelo. ¿Te parece normal?

Draco no dijo nada. Al menos ya era capaz de dejar de mirar el cadáver de ese desgraciado.

—Pero tú no te preocupes, Draco —Justin volvió a sonreírle—. Nadie sufrirá por esta muerte. Nadie echará de menos a Dennis.

Draco intentó decir que no estaba nada preocupado por eso, pero no pudo hablar.

—¡Ay, Draco! Perdona. Ahora mismo podrás darme tus opiniones. Sabes que las valoro muchísimo.

Y dicho eso, retiró el hechizo que le mantenía enmudecido. Draco tenía la cabeza llena de cosas que decir pero fue incapaz de armar una oración coherente. Al final, de su boca escaparon las palabras más lógicas dadas las circunstancias.

—¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?

Justin entornó los ojos y meditó durante casi un minuto. Al final, se puso de pie y dio una vuelta alrededor de su silla.

—Esa es una pregunta interesante —Se acercó a Dennis y, por algún motivo, decidió que lo mejor era cubrir su cuerpo con una sábana. A lo mejor le incomodaba saber que se lo acababa de cargar—. ¿Sabes por qué nunca debemos herir a los brujos?

Draco no movió un músculo, suponiendo que tendría su explicación de todas formas.

—Porque tratar con la justicia mágica es un engorro. Si no matas a ningún brujo, si no utilizas la magia para matar a los _muggles_ , ni el mismísimo Harry Potter podría llevarte ante el Wizengamont para ser juzgado.

—Pues tú acabas de matar a Dennis.

Teme haber sido demasiado osado, pero Justin sólo asiente. Sigue sin parecer nada preocupado.

—Dennis llevaba mucho tiempo fuera de la circulación. Ha muerto de un disparo en un lugar _muggle._ No ha habido magia de por medio. Si los aurores intentaran arrestarme, me bastará con decir que su muerte está fuera de su jurisdicción porque, de hecho, lo está.

—¡Era un brujo!

—No me resultará difícil encontrar un resquicio legal para que eso deje de tener importancia —Justin se sentó de nuevo frente a él y le miró fijamente a los ojos—. Los Malfoy sabéis mucho de resquicios legales, ¿no? Ahí está tu padre, asesino confeso de decenas de personas, condenado a únicamente veinte años de cárcel. ¿Te parece justo?

Draco apretó los dientes y no quiso quedarse callado.

—Mi padre no tiene nada que ver con esto.

Justin le observaba con tanta intensidad que consiguió ponerle nervioso.

—Eso es cierto pero, ¿qué me dices de ti? —Hizo un gesto en dirección a su brazo—. Llevas una marca tenebrosa en el brazo y no pusiste un pie en prisión.

Draco recordó una vez más al chico idiota que un día fue, lo orgulloso que se sintió el día que tomó la marca y lo asustado que estuvo el resto del tiempo, hasta que el Señor Tenebroso murió. No era comparable a lo que acababa de pasar. Ni mucho menos.

—No es lo mismo.

—Eso dices tú —Justin apuró su cigarro y tiró la colilla al suelo—. Pero no estamos aquí para hablar sobre el pasado, si no para determinar qué va a ocurrir a partir de ahora.

Draco apretó los dientes. Estaba bastante convencido de que Justin era insobornable, así que intentaba pensar en otra forma de escapar. Mientras se le ocurría alguna idea, lo mejor era mantenerlo entretenido.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

La pregunta desconcertó a Justin, quien le miró inquisitivamente.

—¿Disculpa?

—Está claro que no necesitas el dinero, ¿por qué te dedicas a traficar con pociones prohibidas?

Justin pareció considerar que merecía la pena responder a esa pregunta, así que apoyó los codos en las rodillas y se preparó para contarle su historia, al menos en parte.

—Es lo que hacemos en mi familia, Draco —Sonrió, posiblemente orgulloso de sus hazañas—. Mi padre amasó una fortuna vendiendo heroína a los yonkis de Liverpool durante los ochenta. Mi abuelo fue contrabandista y durante años proporcionó armas a esos irlandeses de Belfast. Es lo que hacemos.

Draco no esperaba escuchar algo así. No sabía mucho sobre heroína ni sobre armas (ni siquiera sabía qué era un yonki), pero estaba claro que no eran negocios nada legales.

—Pero MacMillan dijo que tu familia era respetable.

Justin empezó a reírse. Parecía divertirse tanto que hasta le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Pues claro que somos respetables, Malfoy. Si tienes un montón de dinero, puedes comprar la respetabilidad sin necesitar nada más —Le guiñó un ojo con complicidad—. En tu familia sabéis mucho de eso, no lo niegues.

A lo mejor tenía razón. A lo mejor su padre había comprado el buen nombre de los Malfoy, pero eso no venía al caso.

—Pero, ¿por qué has seguido haciéndolo tú? Eres un brujo, Justin. Podrías haberte dedicado a otra cosa.

Justin se encogió de hombros y se encendió otro cigarro.

—¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor tienes razón, pero esto es lo que soy y me gusta. Mi único error fue pretender ampliar el negocio familiar al mundo mágico. Mi padre me lo advirtió y no le hice caso y sólo espero que no haya consecuencias —Otra vez le miró fijamente—. Lo cual me lleva a pensar en lo que voy a hacer contigo.

Draco tragó saliva. Era una pena que su cerebro fuese incapaz de producir una idea genial que le sacara de ese lío.

—Dijiste que matar brujos es un engorro.

Justin mostró todos sus dientes. Sí que tenía una sonrisa atractiva, sí.

—Pero borrarles la memoria no.

* * *

 _¿Reviews?_


	5. Cuando Draco volvió a la normalidad

**EL ELIXIR DE LA ETERNA BELLEZA**

 **Por Cris Snape**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling._

 _Esta historia participa en el_ _ **"II Fest de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

* * *

 **5**

 **Cuando Draco volvió a la normalidad**

—¿Lo hizo?

A Potter le brillan los ojos, sin duda emocionado tras escuchar el trágico relato de su existencia. Draco sólo asiente.

—Pero te acuerdas de todo.

—Ese cretino se creía un experto borrando recuerdos, aunque no es más que un primerizo —Draco traga saliva, ocultando lo angustiante que resulta saber que alguien había estado jugando con su mente de esa manera—. Me lanzó un _obliviate_ y durante unas horas no podía recordar nada, hasta que llegué a casa.

—¿Qué pasó allí?

Draco suspira. Se siente más relajado ahora que ha pasado el mal trago, aunque le incomoda tener que revelar aquella información.

—No sé si sabrás que mi madre es una experta en _Oclumancia_ y _Legeremancia._ Desde joven estuvo interesada en ambas ramas de la magia y las estudió durante años. Debo decir que le resultaron muy útiles durante el tiempo que el Señor Tenebroso ocupó nuestra casa, aunque también ha sido un fastidio tener que lidiar con ellas.

—¿Por qué?

—¡No seas pazguato, Potter! ¿Te imaginas lo duro que es para mí no poder contarle a mi madre ni una sola mentira? Siempre me descubre, la muy condenada.

Potter pone los ojos en blanco, aunque también sonríe. A lo mejor le agrada descubrir que tan terrible experiencia no ha acabado con el voluntarioso y capullo Draco Malfoy de siempre.

—Entiendo. Debo suponer que ella se dio cuenta de que te pasaba algo.

—En cuanto me vio supo que alguien había estado haciendo cosas con mi mente —Draco alza la cabeza—. Y puesto que los Malfoy consideramos que es de muy mala educación hacer tal cosa, mi madre me examinó y fue capaz de revertir el hechizo —Draco sonríe, orgulloso de las capacidades maternas—. Alguien tendría que decirle a Justin que sus _desmemorizadores_ no valen una mierda.

—Te aseguro que lo comprendió en el mismo instante en el que lo arrestamos.

Draco prácticamente se pone en pie sobre la mesa de pura emoción.

—¿Lo habéis detenido? —Potter asiente—. ¿Está aquí?

—Sigo sin poder darte esa información. Lo siento.

—Vale. Lo entiendo, pero que conste que espero que ese idiota reciba su merecido.

—Lo hará, ya lo verás.

Pese a la vehemencia de Potter cuando habla, Draco pronto descubre que se equivoca. Y es que la justicia mágica no tiene más remedio que admitir que Justin tenía razón al decir que sus crímenes estaban fuera de la jurisdicción mágica, incluida la muerte por arma de fuego de Dennis Creevey. Únicamente pueden acusarle de tráfico de pociones prohibidas, aunque no pisa Azkaban porque prefiere pagar una cuantiosa multa para librarse de la cárcel.

Ni siquiera pueden revelar la información de la cual disponen a la policía _muggle_ por causa de un par de puntos del Estatuto del Secreto que no conviene saltarse para evitar follones con la comunidad mágica internacional. Así pues, Justin queda en libertad, aunque decidido a no volver a pisar el mundo de los brujos jamás. Draco se pregunta si algún día la policía _muggle_ será capaz de arrestarle, aunque si en su familia llevan décadas haciendo lo que hacen, lo ve difícil.

La verdad es que decide no darle muchas vueltas al tema. Pese a las complicaciones surgidas a causa de ese incidente, su empresa logra remontar y superar la crisis sin más inconvenientes. Draco vuelve a su normalidad, se hace un poco más responsable y termina esta historia con dos ideas en la cabeza: la primera sustituir a su madre en los negocios familiares. La segunda conseguir un heredero a la de ya, no vaya a ser que la próxima vez no tenga tanta suerte y termine absurdamente muerto.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _¿Reviews?_


End file.
